


Blue Bloods .Karaoke Night.

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: A night out to sing and have fun. Something Pfeier and Jamie did in the past for Danny, who was pregnant with Linda's baby. Now the tradition continues with Jamie, who is five months pregnant, with his and Pfeier's baby. MPREG, don't like, then I'm sorry. Don't read.





	Blue Bloods .Karaoke Night.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/gifts).



> If you don't like, then please, no one is forcing you to read. If like, please enjoy this story. This is my first fandom to try and it's rare to find an mpreg for Blue Bloods.

Blue Bloods .Karaoke Night.

By 4QuietRyt3r for Icylightning  
I don’t own anything, Blue Bloods, belongs to CBS, the only thing I own is Pfeier and Jamie’s baby. Nor do I own the scene, this belongs to The Big Bang Theory, I just borrowed it and it was perfect.

This is a gift for Icylightning, this a gift. I hope it’s okay and that you like it, as a thank you for the two fandoms, that I enjoy reading, thank you and I enjoy reading your wonderful stories.

Something because of the lack of mpregs for Blue Bloods. This will have a flashback to when this song was used. Jamie five months pregnant with his and Pfeier’s first child have a fun night with the others.  
Jamie is sitting and currently watching as two guys are singing. One is high pitched while they watch.  
Danny says, “We decided to do the traditional singing like the last time. You guys ready?”  
Jamie looks to see Eddie and Pfeier nod, wanting to go first. It started when Jamie and Pfeier decided to make Danny the center of attention when he pregnant for both Jack and Sean.  
Now it’s Jamie’s turn to be the center of attention.  
.Eddie and Pfeier.  
Eddie and Pfeier decided to sing this song, so the two go and grab mikes. Danny decided it was Jamie’s turn to be the center of attention for this song. Eddie looks and Pfeier decided who stood on which side.  
Pfeier decided the right while Eddie took the left side.  
Eddie started, “Are we an item, who could complain?”  
Pfeier goes after and looks as Jamie blushes., “We just friends, what do you saying?”  
Eddie remembered Jamie talking about when Danny was pregnant with Jack, Jamie and Pfeier did the first song and started it. She was excited and found it amusing to see Jamie blush as he was the center of attention.  
Eddie then does, “Say there’s another and looked right in my eyes (pointing to Jamie’s eye and wink).”  
Pfeier smirks, “My first cut broke my heart for my first time (doing her signature move).”  
Both say while pointing to Jamie’s baby bump, “And I was like Baby, baby, baby, ohhh like. Baby, baby, baby, No like. Baby, baby, baby, ohh like. Thought you always be mine.”  
Jamie laughs as Eddie and Pfeier dances, then Pfeier kisses Jamie on the cheek as the two let Linda take a turn to sing. Linda smirks, knowing how Jamie and Pfeier embarrassed Danny but still it’s fun. Fun time relaxing with music is the best way to unwind after work.  
.Linda.  
Linda sings and dances, “Baby I need your love. (While pointing to Jamie’s baby bump) And got have all your love.”  
Linda repeats, “ Baby I need your love. (Ruffling Jamie’s hair) And got to have all your love.”  
Jamie wipes the tears and curses at the hormones, it seems like he’s so happy and content with being the center of current attention. He winces when he sees that Danny is going to sing with his partner and decided to enjoy what he sings.  
.Danny and Baez.  
Danny is on the left while Baez is on the right. He waits as they sing their song.  
Baez starts, “Oh baby, baby. Baby, baby.”  
Baez continues, “Oh baby, baby. Baby, baby.”  
Jamie is thinking, what exactly are these two planning to sing and it’s starting to make him wince.  
Danny says, “Ahh, Push it.”  
Jamie sobs, “Danny you know I’m trying not to think when I give birth. I hate hormones.”  
Danny says, “Push it real good.”  
Jamie through tears glares as Danny rubs his back, knowing exactly what Jamie will be going through. He lets his little brother cry a little longer before he takes a breather and calms down.  
Danny whispers, “Don’t worry I’ve been in your shoes.”  
Jamie nods and wipes his eyes as Pfeier, whispers in Danny’s ear.  
Danny looks and sighs, “Really.”  
Pfeier raises an eyebrow with a look of not caring.  
Danny sighs, “Let’s go for it.”  
.Danny and Pfeier.  
Danny stands on the left side as they start to sing. Pfeier did it the first time to tip her hat to his service with the marines.  
Danny, who salutes, and Pfeier, hand on her heart, sing until they got to, “Land where my fathers died. Land of the pilgrims’ pride. From every mountain side. Let freedom rain.”  
Jamie was surprised and enjoyed this song with Pfeier and Danny sing. He laughs as he hugs both of them.  
Pfeier says, “It’s my turn.”  
.Pfeier.  
Pfeier says, “I’d like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend and now going to be mother to our new child Jamie.”  
Jamie wipes a tear away.  
Pfeier starts, “I love you Jay. Having my baby. What a lovely of way of saying how much you love me.”  
Danny smiles.  
Pfeier continues holding his hand, “Having my baby. What a lovely way of saying what you thinking of me.”  
Jamie lets out a sob, “I love you Fif.”  
Pfeier ends, “Having my baby. What a lovely way of saying why you mean so much to me. I love you and our baby Jay-jay.”  
Jamie hugs Pfeier who hugs back. Danny and the others clap as Jamie and Pfeier go to sit down. They sit down and look to see that it’s perfect, perfect music.  
Jamie yawns, “Speaking, I have to work, come on.”  
Eddie nods, “Yeah, I have to go, for now Kit is going to video chat with me. I’ll see you at work Jamie, get plenty of sleep. I don’t like catching these suspects by myself.”  
Jamie nods as they walk out the door. Pfeier and Jamie go back to the house. Then Pfeier helps him to his short and shirt. She is in her favorite large shirt and looks to see Jamie is out for the count down. Mumbling in his sleep, Pfeier goes to sleep as they sleep.  
.Flashback.  
Fourteen-year old Jamie and Pfeier waited as Danny sits down, who is five months pregnant with his and Linda’s first baby.  
Pfeier is on the left, while Jamie is on the right.  
Pfeier starts pointing at Danny and winks, “Are we an item? Who could complain?”  
Jamie smirks starts after, “We’re just friends, what do you saying?”  
Pfeier points to Danny’s eye and smiles, “Says there’s another and look right in my eyes.”  
Jamie then sings, “My first cut broke my heart for my first time (dancing like he’s spreading his arms).”  
Both say while pointing to Danny’s baby bump, “And I was like Baby, baby, baby, ohhh like. Baby, baby, baby, No like. Baby, baby, baby, ohh like. Thought you always be mine.”  
Danny quickly wipes the tear as they pat his shoulders and then let Joe have his turn with music.  
.Joe.  
Joe sings and dances, “Baby I need your love. (While pointing to Danny’s baby bump) And got have all your love.”  
Joe repeats, “ Baby I need your love. (Patting Danny’s shoulder, who seems content with this) And got to have all your love.”  
Joe looks to see Erin and Linda coming up. Both having smirks, making Danny wince to what they plan to sing.  
.Erin and Linda.  
Erin is on the left while Linda is on the right. He waits as they sing their song.  
Linda starts, “Oh baby, baby. Baby, baby.”  
Linda continues, “Oh baby, baby. Baby, baby.”  
Danny winces, not liking where this song is going. He knows that he’s going to be going through the same thing his mother did when he gave to all of them. Now it’s getting close to his turn.  
Erin says, “Ahh, Push it.”  
Danny says, “Really, come on guys.  
Erin continues, “Push it real good.”  
Danny trying to not cry as he winces. Linda hugs him, who hugs back. Erin joins in the hug. Jamie and Pfeier join in. It’s going to be their turn anyway.  
.Jamie and Pfeier.  
Jamie stands on the left side as they start to sing. Pfeier and Jamie agreed to this for Danny because of his service in the marines.  
Jamie, hand on his heart, and Pfeier, hand on her heart, sing until they got to, “Land where my fathers died. Land of the pilgrims’ pride. From every mountain side. Let freedom rain.”  
Danny watches as they sing and enjoy. He’s saluting to this, while they sing.  
Linda stands up and says, “It’s my turn.”  
.Linda.  
Linda says, “I’d like to dedicate this song to my husband and now going to be mother to our new child Danny.”  
Danny wipes a tear away.  
Linda starts, “I love you Dan. Having my baby. What a lovely of way of saying how much you love me.”  
Danny smiles.  
Linda continues holding his hand, “Having my baby. What a lovely way of saying what you thinking of me.”  
Linda lets out a sob, “I love you Dan.”  
She ends, “Having my baby. What a lovely way of saying why you mean so much to me. I love you and our baby Dan.”  
Danny hugs Linda who hugs back. Jamie and the others clap as Danny and Linda go to sit down. They sit down and look to see that it’s perfect, perfect music. And unforgettable.  
.The End.  
I hope you like it, it’s my first fandom and it’s been rare for a Blue Bloods mpreg story. Comment, positive and NOT TOO MUCH CRITISIM.  
I hope you all like it


End file.
